I'll take care of you
by Kalypsoxxx
Summary: Max is Fang's guardian angel. She falls in love with him, which is not allowed. She must keep it a secret from her watcher-Dr.M-, and the elders. A supernatural type story. Better than sounds.
1. Guardian Angel

**Sup, I'm not going to tell you my real name so just call me by my pen name.**

**Well anyway, this is my FIRST fanfiction story. So just review & tell me what you think.**

**-Kaliheart**

I watched as the dark haired boy jumped in the car with his step-father, and drove away to our school. I thrust my wings in the air and followed the car, not to close so they can see my human features, but not so far that I can't locate them.

Before you get ahead of yourself, no I am not a stalker, or any crazy person you just came up with in your head. I am the guardian angel of Nickolas Ride, if you do not know what that means; it means I watch over him and lead him in the right path, basically. I have just been assigned to watch over him since he reached the golden age of 17 five months ago, you see that age is not really special in the human plain but in other plains it's very important. Let me tell you I _hate_ that I'm assigned to Nickolas, I have to act like a "_Normal_" person that goes to same school as him, and get this because of _him_ I have to actually do work.

Not that it's hard, I mean I've been alive for awhile so it's pretty easy -but STILL I have to take the effort to be a "good" student, just so I can seem like a normal fucking person for his sake.

So lost in thought I almost forgot I was following him, I flew down behind the school where kids usually aren't at so I could put my wings in, and change my shirt- Hey! My wings tend to put holes in my shirts! I landed with a thud on the asphalt, and started to pull in my wings. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut as I pushed them in, I could feel them seeping further into my back and into my skin, you could hear my bones moving around, adjusting to make room for the new bone in my body. The feeling was always weird to me, feeling them _literally _go inside my back, and hearing the cracking bones was worse. I always bled a little too –just a drop though. Only to leave 2 long marks on the top of my back, on the side of each shoulder blade, looking like faded scars.

Let me explain, in order for me to be taken as human I must achieve the human _look_, meaning for P.E., or when I change, or bump into somebody human I can't have my wings popping out of my shirts or anything. I quickly threw the baggy flying shirt off into my bag and threw on a nice _clean_ new one; it has extra long sleeves and is heathered grey knit, tied a little at my left hip that goes well with my skinny jeans. I just wore my normal worn out laced combat boots over them. I took my hair out of its pony- tail, and ran my fingers threw it constantly, while walking towards the school.

I found Nickolas by his locker since mine was just a few away from his, I threw my stuff in my locker and exchanged books for my first class, history, which I have an A+ in (No surprise there, I've been alive for what feels like forever). I already knew Nickolas' schedule since it was the exact same as mine, _thanks to the elders_ (Please note the sarcasm). You see I don't like having to watch over someone, I like being free and traveling to different realms, or plains, and seeing how different everything is. But instead I'm stuck here. In the human plain. Watching over someone that doesn't even appreciate me, or know about me for that matter.

All of a sudden I got a burst of anger, and it wasn't mine. It belonged to Nickolas, he was upset? I felt the rage he had burn threw my body and give me anger at nothing, just to be mad for the hell of it. I quickly got control of mine to overpower his and calmed down. I had to figure out what made him so upset. What made him angry? I looked over at him to see him looking down at a piece of paper in his hands.

"Yo, Fang!" Someone yelled from across the hall, at the entrance. He had blonde spike up hair and grey colored eyes, wearing a white tee and you can make out a wife beater under. Along with a pair of grey skinny jeans, and vans. Obviously a skater with the skid marks on the side of his shoes to prove it, oh and looky here he has a skate board.

Nickolas quickly rolled up the paper and tossed it in his locker and closed it, but not before it rolled out and onto the floor. He went to pick it up but Iggy, his friend, snatched it up before he could.

"Iggy, come on, give it back." Nickolas held his hand out for it but Iggy just opened it up and read it- nosy ass. "Dude, seriously?" Nickolas tried to reach for it but Iggy kept moving around dodging him, while never taking his eyes from the paper.

"A letter? She breaks up with you threw a freaking letter? What the hell?" Nickolas snatched it from him and threw it his bag. "I guess that's what you get for going out with someone who dates more guys than the amount of make-up she puts on" Iggy joked. I could feel some of Nickolas' rage turn into bliss. Hearing rude things about someone that just dumped you does that.

I heard their footsteps come closer to where I was standing and continued to dig around in my locker pretending like I was looking for something. I heard the footsteps pass me along with their conversation of rude things about the girl that has just "dumped" him.

I was sitting in first period, not paying attention at all since I already lived through the subject were going over. I took the time to go be nosy in Nickolas' feelings, I know I complain a lot but I hate how I have to be connected with his feelings, sometimes I wake up in the morning bitter for no reason, but because of him. Anyway! Back to the present, as of right now Nickolas was feeling…. nonchalant… what? Before class he was all angry and judgmental, now he's all fine? Boy does he have weird feelings.

I just started feeling what he felt about a month ago, when the elders thought it would help guardian angels guide their _human. _ And all I have to say is that, it sucks.

"Ok class, I will give you your project partners, this is not random. I have chosen someone that can help improve the others grade." Called the teacher, she looked as if she was in her late 30s or early 40s. Short black hair that only went below her ears, and blue eyes, also shape for her age too.

I waited until I heard my name with some dumb kid that I bet barley knows their ABC's. "Maximum Martinez will be with Fang Ride." Fuck.

After she called off the names and heard a few grunts of disapproval from some students, she told us our assignment "Ok now that you have your partner, you your partner must write about the Government Organizations on WWI. Then you and either both write a 2 page paper about the World War I or you both choose a photograph of World War I and tell the class what it symbolizes. Get started."

Nickolas came and sat down in chair that had just gotten empty on my right. Crap. Crap. Crap. Ok act normal, don't act weird. _Yeah don't act like you don't already know most things about him, and that you basically watch his every move. _Shut up, I know what I'm doing. Stupid higher being voice in my head. _Remember no getting to close with those humans, their trouble for us._ What the hell are you talking about? ….. Ok don't reply to me you son of a bitc-

"Anybody there?" Nickolas said while waving his hand in my face, I gave my head a little shake as to show that I'm back to the human plain. Wait, let me rephrase that… I shook my head as to show that I'm back to the real world. There, see I'm human. _Sure you are. _Fuck off.

"Yeah, sorry. Ok, so I was thinking we can start by naming all the organizations, their leader, and their purposes and accomplishments." I said quickly not looking up at him just writing on the lined paper set on my desk.

"Yeah ok, cool. I'll just sit here and look gorgeous." That got me to look up and glare at him; he was shocked that I would be upset about that.

"No way, here Nickolas, take the paper and write. You're the one obviously in need help in this class. Cause' I sure as hell know it's not me." I sneered at him, while putting the paper and pencil on his desk across from me. All of a sudden anger ran threw his body and went to my own feelings. I gave him a questioning look basically saying 'what the hell?'

"You can call me Fang like every other _normal _person, Maximum." Wait, what? Is he talking about me being his guardian angel? How did he find out! Crap now the elders are going to pop out and erase his mind! Just great. _Chill, Maximum it was just him saying that you're a freak for not calling him Fang like everyone else._ Oh.

"I _can_, but I don't think I will. And call me Max, like every 'normal' person." I spat back, with just as much annoyance he had in his voice.

The bell rang giving us all permission to run out and socialize until the warning bell rang, and that bell means 'run like the police are after to you to your next classes. As of right now Nickolas and I were too busy having a glaring contest to leave.

"Fang stare at girls in P.E. its next." Said an annoyed voice behind his head, Iggy. Nickolas cut off our stare and picked up his things and left with him, as I did the same but with a happy smirk on my face knowing I won the contest. HA. Damn all this happened just in my first class. Great, now for the rest of the day.

**Fang POV:**

Damn, did I really just get done talking to Maximum Martinez? One of the hottest girls in school? Iggy and I stopped by his locker so he can put his skateboard in there, while he was trying to remember his combination. I watched as some people ran to their next class while others didn't really care and just socialized with their friends, and then there were the people that just calmly walked to their next class without a care in the world. And here comes Max…

Dang I saw heads turn as Max walked down the hall; she really was beautif- uhm hot. As usual she was just looking straight ahead of her not really noticing the stares she got, as if she adjusted to it and forgot all about them. Sometimes she would look down at her feet to avoid when people would walk past her and not take their eyes off her.

Like I said before she is one of the hottest girls in school, her hair was a light brown at the top and gets darker as it goes down; her skin was very fair and like a china doll, with a freckle here or there but nothing that stands out. She was about 5'9 taller that most girls here, and when I was sitting across from her in class I couldn't stop staring at her milk chocolate brown eyes, which had green flecks in them. She was utterly gorge- What the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head as if to get her out of there but I just watched as she walked down the hall.

"Dude lets go, I don't wanna have to run extra laps for Mr. Molinari again." Iggy said as he pushes me along towards the gymnasium.

All the boys were out at the track before the girls, of course. As we were almost done with our first lap the girls came out and that's when most of the boys started sprinting around the track to get to start line where the girls were. We had to do 3 laps the same as the girls; I just jogged around the track talking to Iggy. I saw some girls sprint while other walked or jogged. Then I saw Max, she was just jogging by herself.

Does she have any friends here? How _new_ is she? Only a few months, that's enough to make at least _one _friend. I decided to catch up to her, since she was just starting her first lap she was in front of me. I jogged along her side and decided to speak when she didn't take notice of me.

"Hey Max" I said smoothly, I smirked to myself when I saw her jump a little, probably lost in thought to care for anyone else. All she did was nod her head. What is she too good to even talk to me? She looked down at her feet. "Trying to avoid me, huh?" She looked up with surprise set on her face.

"No, I just don't know why you're talking to me. Why are you talking to me Nickolas?" Why does she not just call me Fang? Like everyone else.

"First off it's Fang, and I can talk to who I want. Free country, remember? Plus I wanted to see if you were up for a race." Ok that was the first thing that popped in my head. Great, now she's glaring holes into my head.

"Ok _Fang_, I will take you up on that. And I know more about free country than you will _ever_ know." She basically spat at me, I was surprised at her actually challenging me to a race. By now we both stopped jogging, and were standing side by side.

"Uh, ok on the count of three then. We run back to the teacher's starting line." We both stood side by side with feet behind an imaginary line.

"1" She said and we both took off, whatever happened to 3? I guess we both thought the same thing. At first I was in lead, and then she was in front of me by a little bit. Like she was teasing me, and saying that she can beat me. I pumped my legs faster and ran in front of her, only to hear her giggle? Wow, Max never giggles. It sounded like bells, to my ears. I would look over to her and see a smile on her face as she ran, with the wind threw her hair.

_I'm going to win_ is the first thing I thought when the teachers were only a few feet away, and then she whizzed past me laughing. What the heck I can hardly breathe, let alone laugh. She was at the teacher's line within seconds laughing a little. I just walked the last few inches, breathing hard and head hanging down in defeat.

"How… did you…. beat me?" I breathed out, when I reached her. She just simply shrugged, not even breathing hard.

"Don't underestimate me." She yelled over her shoulder as she jogged to finish her 2nd lap. I sat on the bleachers with the rest of the people that had finished.

"Man, you got smoked! By a _girl! _Oh, and not just any girl but, _Maximum Martinez_!" Iggy yelled as he ran toward the bleachers, catching some guy's attention. Since their wasn't any girls done yet it was just us guys. "Damn, she even looks hot when she's running." Iggy said as he stared at her jogging down the track, with other guys that were staring at her also. I snapped in his face to get him out of his checking out trance, only to glare at him when he looked at me.

"Whoa, ill back off. You like her, don't you?" He said in a sing song voice. I just continued to glare, as he faked gasp and played dumb. "Oh my Fangy is moving on, I'm so proud." He said wiping a fake tear away from his left eye.

"I don't, I mean she's hot, but not my type." I said, Iggy gave me a look that said "You fucking liar" I just flipped him off in return. "Hey Ig, don't you think it's weird that she has been here for months, but hasn't even made any friends; Even though every guy practically drools over her." I said the last part a little bitter but not that Iggy would notice.

"Hmm, that is kind of weird. Maybe she's shy, or a freak." Iggy just shrugged at my question.

"I don't know, but intend to find out." I said determined to get to know Maximum Martinez. Iggy didn't notice to busy staring at the rest of the girls that are left to run.

**Max POV: **

Crap, I'm in deep shit for racing him and I fucking forgot to act tired, so I just ran off quickly. I thought this while heading to lunch, thank gods. Hey I believe in more than one! No offence to anyone.

Here I am minding my own business with a tray over filled with food, I get hungry! Anyway, when BAM! _He_ decides to sit by me, and you all know who _he_ is.

Yup, Nickolas. Fuck, I'm screwed if the council finds out about this much contact.

Fuck my life.


	2. Talk time

**Run, I'm back. I just wanted to say here is chapter 2, Talk time.**

"Hey Max. Mind if I sit here?" Nickolas asked but didn't really care for the answer as he just sat in the seat to my right. He took a bite of his food as I just continued to stare at him with a "Wtf?" face. He looked up, sensing my intense stare and was taken back a little.

"Uhm, can I help you?"I exclaimed. I don't want him to make contact with me at all. Hell I didn't want him to even know my name! _Maximum, you must take matters into your own hands & handle your problems in a polite manner. _So you're basically telling me to not fuck this up? _Yup, pretty much. _Dickwad.

"Well if you remember, we were assigned partners in History. The teacher did assign us someone that would help with our grade so I'm asking what you need help in." This idiot is trying to act like I'm the one that needs help, pshh I lived through this. He needs help, not me. Trust me I would know.

"Listen here Nickolas; I'm not the one that needs help in History. You are, I already know everything I need to know and my grades are higher than average, so what do you _really _want?" I said straight to the point, he put on his cocky face but his feelings were unsure. He was annoyed, and a hint of anticipation was in there.

"Excuse the hell out of me, but I have my rights and can sit wherever I want. Plus, if you're so smart why are you in all my classes? Cause' I know the ones that we have aren't advanced."He sneered at me. Crap, I shouldn't have said that I'm more advanced that him. Crap. Ok think…._ Just say you wanted to stay in school, not skip._ Wow, you're helpful for once.

"Well if you must know Mr. Nosy, I didn't want to skip threw school. I want to have the high school experience." Even though I already did that, I told myself silently. I could feel impatience burning threw his body and the stubbornness he had towards me, for some reason.

"Well, why not have your experience with me? Since you apparently haven't gone far." He was referring to my lack of friends, obviously.

"Yeah? By that you mean go home and play on an "X-box"? What fun. I'll pass, I'm not that pathetic." _Yeah you're too busy watching him to play games._ Who asked for your opinion?

I walked off into the bathroom before he could say anything and ate my lunch in peace. Finally.

He didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

After school I went behind the school as usual and took off my nice shirt, and now it's time for the worst par t of the day.

I closed my eyes and rolled my shoulders, and pushed my chest forward making my wings break thru the skin and started to pull them out hearing the normal cracks and feeling the same pain. Thank heaven I heal easily. The burning started to etch away as I threw on my baggy t-shirt. If I want I can force my wings out fast, but I'd rather not cause it really rips skin and hurts like a bitch.

I was about to take off into the air, when I felt the elders call. No not a phone, but a feeling threw your head that clears you of everything you're thinking about for a second, you feel uncompleted until you go see them. I was about to say a Guardian Angel call for a portal to open, until one opened before me and sucked me in. I guess whatever they needed was important.

I landed somewhere in the woods with a thud, and an old man standing before me.

"Ok what the hell's so important that you couldn't send me a portal that I could walk through?" I exclaimed, while standing and wiping dirt off my jeans and shirt. I looked up to see a guy with a shiny bald head and a gray beard, in a white robe (What a shocker!). Why are we not on clouds with men around me in a circle with podiums in front of them? Pft, we can't do that or intruders would come, we have different spots each meet.

"Hmm, they said you were _difficult_. I guess they were correct." Damn his head was shining like crazy, what does he oil it or something?

"What do you mean by "they"?"I questioned

"Never mind that, I should not have spoken I am sorry" I went to yell at him but he just kept on talking "I am here to discuss, your living style. We have chosen to give you a watcher to provide a house for you. I've heard you're residing in an abandon house, and living off what you catch, also you have become social with someone."

Whoa! Hold on, I don't need a baby-sitter. Plus, the person I talked to doesn't even know anything about me. So I think I'm good. Thanks, though." I interrupted in on his little rant. Damn it, Nickolas! This is his entire fault, if he would've just stayed away.

"Listen now, we will send you a watcher of your choice gender and there may be something in for you. If you cooperate correctly." He bargained to me.

I thought for a minute weighing my options, I was tired of eating desert rat all the time and only showering at the school when I break in at times. Hmmm, fuck it, I'm dealing.

"Fine but I want a girl, a nice car to myself, and someone that's not controlling. Also, I get what to do what I want when I want. Okay?" He looked at me stunned.

"We are trying to help you, not contain you. And where do you think we can get a car? You don't understand the purpose of a watcher." He exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you don't need to find a watcher. You said I have to be normal. Normal kids have cars. Take it or leave it." I bargained.

He took a minute most likely telepathetically talking to other elders, arraigning things around. Then he said "Ok, you will get what you wish, but you must follow the Guardian Angel rules or face consequences. Understand?"

I gave him a questioning look and replied "What consequence will I have to face for acting normal. There is no rule about that, huh?" He did not speak knowing what I said is true. So I continued, "Ok then, now are you going to make a portal or shall I?" He waved his hand in the air making a clear portal appear, I walked thru it with a smirk on my face, knowing that I got exactly what I want.

I just don't know if it's good or bad.

I flew into the air as soon as I was back behind the school where my stuff is; by the time I got there it was 6pm light out still. I quickly gathered my stuff and went to Nickolas' house to check on him, he was just there playing his X-box as usual.

_Max, go to 3859 North Bill Place. I don't think I have to explain it, right?_

No, I know why I have to go there. That was fast, I just got done talking to the elders. _Well they were prepared for everything you said._

I flew in that exact direction, it's like my body has a built in GPS. I arrived there, in no time.

The house was in the woods with a long drive way leading up to the house; it was three-story house with one of those underground levels. It's all wood, with a small garden in front; to the left was a two car garage, which was closed. You could tell the top story was a bedroom by how small it looked; it had 2 windows on the top and a few on the second story with 2 at the bottom surrounded by cement so dirt and grass wasn't blocking it. I crouched down to see the underground level window; it had little bars in the corner so you can climb out and a roof over it that looked wide enough for me to slip through.

I tucked my wings in tight and had my backpack on my left shoulder only. I walked up the 3 steps and knocked; as I was waiting I heard a dog barking. Oh great, slobber. I was surprised to see a girl my age open the door, she had wavy black hair with front bangs over her eye brows along with pale pink lips and with eyes like mine. She was wearing jean shorts and an Abercrombie & Fitch black tank top with the logo on the bottom left, with leather flip flops that went around her ankle. I guess she was ready for Arizona.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said with a smile on her face. I was about to tell her that she's pretty young to be a watcher when a lady from the other side of the door opened it wider and said "You must be Maximum, I'm Valencia Martinez." She stepped to the side inviting me in. I looked around before entering; she led me to the right side where there was a kitchen and a counter top you can sit at. I saw paperwork I guess the young girl was working on, school forms? Valencia took a batch of cookies out of the oven and motioned for me sit, while she was placing them on a plate.

At that moment I took time to get a good look at her. She was in a tank top with a grey cardigan over and jeans along with black toms. Her hair was in a low pony tail with her hair split down the middle, and her curls framing her face. She was in shape and didn't look old at all, like I expected. She looked to be in her early 30s and maybe 36 at the most. As I sat the young girl took out cups and put milk in them, I just watched them walking around the kitchen before the young girl went back to her papers.

"So Maximum, have you ever had a watcher?" She asked as she placed the plate in front of me. Just the smell was delicious, and saliva filled my mouth wanting to devour those cookies in front of me. Her face was questioning, but her voice had a hint of nervousness.

"Just call me Max, and no ma'am I have never had one. Just me most of the time." I responded (I have manners!); as soon as I finished I shoved two of those delicious smelling cookies in my mouth. She looked at me surprised, but then sympathy crossed her face. I guess she remembered I've been living in the woods on desert rat. I took another as she asked me another question.

"Ok, so is this your first time being a Guardian Angel?" She asked.

"No, I've been one a few times, but that was a long time ago." I said, simply.

"Ok good. This is my fist time being a watcher. My grandmother was one, it runs in the bloodline." She stated with a relieved smile, that I couldn't help but smile back. Finally the tension was gone and we continued to talk like normal.

I found out the young girl was named Ella and she would attend school with me as my cousin. They seemed normal and not controlling, Dr. M (That's what I call her, she's a vet) told me the rules of her being a watcher. Turns out she has to help keep me a secret, of course, but mainly in public and with the law. Just in case, you never know.

Ella led me to my part of the house, I have my own part! Which was the level that was the last story, it was the stairs by the kitchen and threw a door was a whole mini house. Once you entered there was a little living room and the kitchen to the right and doors to the backyard. Past the kitchen was a hallway and the laundry room was to the left with a bathroom at the right. In the back of the hall there was two bedrooms, I chose the bigger one and in there was a queen sized bed in the corner with a side table and next to that was a dresser. There was a normal closet to left of the door as you enter, with mirrors as doors. The window was big and had no screen so it opened fully; I saw the bars in the corner of the cement like I did outside.

"Well I hope you like your own part of the house; I get the other one to myself now." She said in a humorous voice. Not mean at all. At that time Dr.M walked in.

"Oh you showed her, her part. The closet and dresser is empty, I didn't know your style. So I was hoping we can go shopping later for your own clothes, unless you have some of your own."

"No that's fine, all of mine are over used anyway." I said.

"Well then, we'll go tomorrow after school. Get cleaned and then bed, Ella you'll have to let her borrow one of your outfits, its late for her to fly to her old spot and get clothes. Same with you Ella, you start school tomorrow as well." She said in a motherly voice. Tear wanted to well up in my eyes at hearing that voice that I haven't heard in decades. But I didn't allow that to happen and just nodded.

Her and Ella left the room with Ella begging her mom to let her miss school, I smiled to myself hearing the family bicker towards each other.

I looked around the spotless room as the light blue walls stared back at me, and decided to take a shower.

I went in the bathroom and found a towel under the sink, the shower already had shampoo & conditioner inside with my own loofa and body wash. I took, what felt like the longest shower ever. As soon as I stepped out I felt so refreshed and clean inside, I found a new toothbrush in the side cabinet, along with tooth paste and scrubbed my teeth, and then used the mouthwash. I have _never_ felt so clean in my life.

I was surprised to see Ella in my room. I have my own room, wow.

"Oh hey, I was just laying down some pajamas for you." She said then was about to leave, before she said "My mother really likes you and will treat you like her own. Oh and all I have is a closet full of _Aeropostale_, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Hollister. Sucks for you!" She left laughing at my expression of her preppy clothes. I Like her; she's already treating me like a family member.

I changed in the cotton shorts and tank top she lend me, and crawled into bed. I snuggled up into the white sheets and fell into the deepest sleep ever. My last thought was, "This watcher thing isn't so bad after all."

I woke up to an alarm that I didn't even know was set to 6:30 am. I banged on the button, and turned over to go back to sleep only to hear Ella yell "Max get your ass out of bed and pick out an outfit!"

"Language Ella!" Dr.M yelled. I laughed into the pillow at the family and how Ella wasn't giving me any special treatment.

I walked up to the second story found Ella outside her door at the end of the hall; she motioned for me to hurry. I went in her room and saw her big open closet that was color coded.

"Ok choose whatever, but please try to avoid getting it dirty." She said as she rushed out of the room with a towel in her hand.

I looked thru the whole closet and went to the part where all the jeans were and chose a pair that had a quarter sized hole on the left thigh. Damn, their skinny jeans. After that I chose a simple white Hollister tank top but grabbed a grey cardigan just in case dress code.

I gathered them and went down stairs to my part, ran a brush threw my hair and let my waves go over my shoulders, I was going to put it up but then rembered I won't be flying to school. I put on what I chose then a pair of clean socks and put on the only pair of non-girly shoes Ella had which were stone washed lace-up boots, that went mid-calf. I looked myself up and down in door sized closet mirror. I looked different, a normal different. I couldn't stop staring at the new looking me, in Ella clothes. After that I followed the smell of pancakes, to the second story.

"Oh good you're up and ready!" She said as she placed a pancake over another, "Here's some _fresh_ chocolate chip pancakes for you, I saw the way you teared apart those chocolate chip cookies and decided to make chocolate chip pancakes for you."

I went to the counter top as Ella walked out with straightened hair and in a floral laced skirt with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist you can tell it was part of the skirt; she had a navy ruffled at the center tank top that was tucked in, with a pair of dark blue flats. Over all she was in full prep clothes and looked beautiful. She sat at my left since I was at the corner and questioned me about the school as wee stuffed our faces with pancakes. I couldn't help but feel warm in my heart like an empty spot was being filled with happiness and warmth that this family was giving me.

_Max watch out for caring for humans, you cannot get close with them. That's bad news._

What? Why?

…

Ok don't respond, ass. Ella's voice broke me out of the inner conversation I was having, "So how hot are the boys?"

"Ella!" Dr.M said with a smile on her face. I thought I saw her leave into the office room at the right of the entrance. "Ok well I have surprise for both of you, since its Ella's first day and since Max has moved in. Follow me." We were walking towards a door passed the entrance on the side of the wall, which I was guessing led to the garage.

She opened the door and turned on the light to the garage. I gaped at what was before me, along with Ella. I think you can guess what we saw. Yup, new cars for us.


	3. The beginning of School

**Since this is my first time doing this, I would like to say sorry for the last chapter, I never got say: Minimum Glide you are now my favoritest person ever, since you were first to review (P.s No Iggy's not blind, felt like letting him have eyes.) Oh and Booklover72 I'll try to tone it down with the cursing. Oh and I sort of suck at this updating thing, it took me an hour just to update chapter 2, sorry for my non-experience.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. Oh please review after you read my story, I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong or if I should fix something, please!**

"Ok I know this is sudden but the elders have provided us with cars for our "act"" she said holding up her fingers to put quotations around act. "And no you guys are not allowed to drive yet, once you get your permit then, and only then, will I aloud you drive to and from school. Until then I will be dropping you off." She went inside the house obviously to get the keys.

I gazed at the 2 beautiful cars; one was a black 1974 C3 Corvette Stingray -my favorite and a classic-, while the other was more of a family car a 2012 Honda Accord. How do I know about cars, you may ask? Well I was alive when they were made, of course!

"First car? Their amazing, huh?" Ella leaned over and asked as we both stared at the beautiful cars.

I laughed at what she said "No, Ella my first car was the Model T. I doubt you know what that is, huh?" She looked me up and down, surprised. _I guess she knew what the Model T was. _No kidding. I guess I looked good, for being as old as I am.

"Well here are the keys, were taking the Honda." She said as Ella and I walked toward the car.

"Shot gun." I said as we both ran toward the front. "Oh and I call the Stingray!" I added as I climbed in, smirking.

"What? Mom! Why does she get it?" Ella pouted in the back to herself.

"What you don't like this car? It's good working, and has great mileage." Dr.M stated, while looking at Ella threw the rearview mirror. Offended at her favoring the other car. Ella just pouted in the back knowing she won't win.

When we got to the school Dr.M gave us each 3 dollars for lunch since its 2.50, and she didn't have change. As soon as I walked into the school I looked around for Fang, and I tried to see if I could feel his vibe anywhere. I didn't, so I led Ella to the registration office.

"Hi can I help you?" The lady said as she stared at with wide eyes looking at my magical glow. You see every Angel or higher being for that matter always looks so beautiful to other realms, even in their own, but mainly to other ones because they hardly ever see such beauty.

I simply pointed towards Ella, and gave Ella a little scoot up. "Hi, I'm Ella Martinez, I'm new here and her cousin." She said loud enough for the girl to type in as she looked at her screen. She rolled her chair towards the printer behind her to get Ella's schedule.

"Ok, here's your schedule and I'm guessing your cousin can help you around." The lady said. I simply nodded as Ella gave her a sweet smile when we exited.

"Ok, so we have 2nd, Lunch, 4th, and 6th together." I said looking over her shoulder, walking at a slow pace along her side.

"Really only 3 classes and Lunch? Damn, why can't I just get them all with you?" She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh you'll be fine." I stated back.

"Hey, why was that lady staring at you like you were a diamond bracelet for free?" She asked, as we sat at one of the open tables on the outside of the school, here or there a student would pass by and stare at me. "Matter a fact why does everyone do that?" She questioned as she eyes another student staring as they walked by.

"Well any normal girl would call it a gift, but honestly its completely normal to me. Where I come from" I said pointing to myself "everyone has that glow so it's normal. Also in other realms, like the fairy, or whatever magical creature you can think of. But here on the human plain, they're not used to seeing it so we have a glow, which indicates if we are from this plain or another, only outsider's a.k.a non humans can see it. The human plain to me is stupid, no offence, you guys don't appreciate it as much as you should. I think that's why other realms try and help you guys out so much, to see if there's still hope here." I said looking up into the sky.

"Wow, no wonder why I couldn't stop looking at you when I first met you. You're just so pretty. Where did you come from then? The fairy realm?" She joked and gave my shoulder a nudge with hers.

"I come from this one, duh." I laughed a little as I said that. She looked at me surprised. Probably for just bashing on humans.

"Wait. If you come from this one" she pointed at the ground "That means you weren't born like that." She said gesturing at my back.

"No, guardian angels earn their wings, only once in a blue moon is there a descendant. Mostly from male angels impregnating female humans, but that rarely happens to those who began to fall." I told her in a hushed tone as a few kids passed.

She looked at me with a blank look "Wait. What? Ok so you _were _human, then became a guardian angel, but some can…. fall?" she scrunched up her forehead as she talked trying to process it threw her head.

I took a deep breath before speaking "Yes I was a human, like I said before. And what I mean by 'fall' is they turn bad."

"So they can turn bad? How?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well... it's easy we just abused what we had. The power is easier to abuse it then to take care of it. In some cases we can fall for humans, but that's forbidden." I stated looking down at my hands fumbling with the end of my shirt.

"We? Abused? That's past tense." I looked up to see Ella's face staring at me.

"Ella-"I was distracted by new feelings entering my body. Grogginess, longing, and hunger. I saw Nickolas enter the gymnasium entrance closest to the gate at the corner of my eye. I stood up.

"What? What's wrong?" Ella asked looking around, seeing if somebody must've heard.

"Nothing, but I have to go. So bye." I sat up and grabbed my bag.

"Wait. I need help to get to my first class; I have no idea where it is!" She exclaimed.

"Find someone to help you, you'll be fine. Make friends. I have to go, see you at lunch." I scurried away with my head pointed towards the gym.

I opened the gym door and looked around to only see it empty. I stepped in more to see where Nickolas was, I swear he walked in here.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong, we're headstrong<em>

I jumped at the sudden faint sound of rock music. I walked towards set of double doors where the music was coming from, which happened to be the weight room past that. The door had a window at my height that was clean and had a list of people who made the football team. I looked past that and threw the window, I saw Nickolas lifting weights. Oh yeah! I forgot, he comes early on Tuesdays! I usually slept in.

He had on a black wife beater with a pair of navy gym shorts; a water bottle was on his left. There was a sheen layer of sweat on his body, and his arm veins showed a little bit, I could see his mouth moving-counting- with every thrust upwards. But his counting was unheard because of the loud rock music.

He put the weight into crevices on the bench that was made to hold it, he reached for his water bottle and just as he sat up I ducked down, under the window part.

_He didn't see me. He didn't see me. Please tell me he didn't see me._ I said that over and over in my head, hoping it was true. My blood ran cold when I heard the music stop, crap. I crawled over to double doors that led outside, I quickly reached up and pushed on the bar handle, and crawled outside. Once outside I stood and gladly saw a bench and sat down, pulling out random papers and a pencil. Just in time to hear the door open.

"Max?"

…

**Ella POV:**

I watched as Max walked towards the gym, peeped in then disappeared inside. I looked around hopeless on where to go and what to do.

Great, thanks a lot Max for leaving me to look like a loner.

I stood up looking around and walking slowly towards the school of thinking where I can go, and how I should ask someone for directions.

"Yo! Watch out!" I turned around to find myself come face first with someone else on a skateboard. He leaned on me to balance out, but in effort to catch myself I pushed him off me to not get knocked over. That failed and sent his board flying from under him and put all his weight on me, sending us both falling on our asses.

"Watch where you're going much?" I said as I looked at what fell out of my classic book tote.

"Well my grandma walks faster than you and she needs a cane." He stated as he stood up to get his board.

I stuffed everything in my bag as I grabbed them but when I reached for my schedule a pale hand beat me to it.

"Hey! Rude much?" First he knocks me over –without apologizing-, then grabs my stuff. What's wrong with the people here?

"You have English first?" He asked me completely ignoring my question. "You're new here, huh?"

"That's what it says on the paper." I reached out for it but he turned so his back was facing me as he read my schedule.

"In fact we have all of the same classes. Cool." He shrugged and handed me my paper back, I stuffed it in my bag." Since I'm gonna be seeing a lot of you, might as well introduce myself. I'm Iggy." He held out his and reluctantly I shook it.

"Ella Martinez." I said.

"Hey! Are you related to Max?" He asked.

"Uhh, were cousins." I said and he nodded. I noticed we were walking towards the building. "Hey, can you show me where my first class is?" I asked.

"Sure. Follow me." He stated and put his skateboard down, to skate alongside me as we walked.

….

**Max POV:**

I looked up acting surprised. "Oh, Hey Nickolas" when I said that a glare took the spot of his questioning face. "What?" I asked playing dumb; feeling his aggravated and annoyed emotions run threw me.

"Oh nothing, why are you out here anyway, Maximum?" Now that stupid smirk set on his face really made me want to throw him against the wall.

"What I can't do work here? I thought this was a free country." I stated through clenched teeth and a fake smile on my face.

"Well it's just I've never seen you out here at the school this early." Nickolas said as he came and sat by me, looking down on my paper. I looked down to see I had our History assignment paper questions on there.

"Oh that reminds me, we should go to the library to look up some things on the purposes of the Government Organizations of WWI. I already found a photograph, I ain't writing any two page paper." He stated while looking at me. To his surprise he saw me with a shocked face.

"You actually looked into this? What happened to 'Ill just sit here and look gorgeous'?" I asked.

"Well I can just rip up all the research I spent forever looking up for y- the project." He cleared his throat in the middle. I'm not going to play dumb in my head and act like I don't know what he was going to say, but I will play dumb to him.

"Ok, look, let me see what you've done and we'll go over it in the library. We have to make sure its correct first." I stood up in the direction of the library.

"Questioning my hard work, eh?" He asked standing up as well.

"No, just making sure we get it all right" I said as we started walking to our schools library building section.

Once we entered the library it was so quiet you can hear the coffee maker in the back room even with the door shut. There was an old lady at the front desk with wrinkles, white hair, and arms like a pray mantis. She was on the computer checking books with a scanner and too concerned with that to even notice we walked in.

Nickolas nudged my arm and pointed to one of the empty tables; I nodded and followed him to it. When we sat, we started to take out all the things we needed to do the project.

"So uhm, this is all I have" Nickolas whispered awkwardly, as I looked the paper over he sat there looking around at all the books.

"This is good; you really did take your time. Except during World War I Turkey was allied with Austria-Hungary and Germany, not France and Russia." I said nonchalantly.

Nickolas simply shrugged and asked the worst question ever. "How do you know so much history? I know you have an A+ in that class, the teacher always talks about how you she wishes you would take up her offer on being a tutor."

I kept calm and cool, I think. I answered with the first thing that came to my head "I just know a lot about it." Way to go. Damn, I should've made up a story about my family being in the war or something.

"Cool, I'm going to go grab a few books on this" He stood up and walked off into the world of books and words that have probably never been read by any of the students here.

I watched him walk off and notice how perfect his hair looks and how you can see his back muscles threw the shirt he changed into after his work out outfit, also his jeans weren't sagged at all and fit his butt perf- Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm checking him out! Stop! Bad Max!

I shook my head as to get rid of the horrid thoughts that just went through there. I looked down at the paper in my hands and went to add a few things that he forgot to add, out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody slip in the seat across from me, and Nickolas isn't wearing blue? I looked up into light brown eyes, which had mascara on their lashes and a light hand of eye-liner on the bottom lid that made their light brown eyes pop.

I know those eyes anywhere.

I choked on my own words. "Nudge?"

**Well here's the third chapter, and I would just like to say, PLEASE REVIEW! Can I at least ask for 15-20 reviews? Or is that too much? I'm still new to this and adding chapters is kind of rocky for me. I'm a beginner!**

**-KaliHeart 3**


	4. Lets catch up

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I went to Minnesota, and Canada for 2 weeks and then when I came back my computer was broken and thanks to my niece I'm missing my Backspace & Enter bar so apologies if my writing sucks. **

**Also please go look at my other story I have out, After Dark. Anyway, enough babbling on with the story!**

**Max POV:**

I saw a glint of amusement in those light brown eyes, which I haven't seen in decades. Then a perfect smile graced her glossy lips showing a pair of paper white teeth.

"Hey Maxi" Was all she said, and that caused her to practically jump over the table and hug me, at first I was still in shock then my hands finally wrapped around her.

"Oh gosh Nudge, what in the hell are you doing here?" I questioned while she let go and sat back down.

"Well the last time I saw you was in-"I cut her off before she could finish her sentence, having a mini flashback to myself of the last time I saw her.

"1870, June 26. When they finally declared Christmas as a holiday" I stated while staring at her, with small smile on my face, but the thought of the last time we saw each other was still on my mind. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to come out.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been, what? 142 years?" She said, her eyes looking up at the ceiling to do the math in her head "And I met you in 1850, adding that makes it 162 years I've known you." A look of shock crossed her perfect clean mocha skinned face.

"Yeah, you helped me out of that mess, I so owe you." A thought suddenly came to my head. We only met because she was helping me get up on my feet, so why is she here now? "Wait, Nudge? Why are you here? You're a gypsy; you go around helping the higher beings. Am I in some kind of trouble?" I asked her with my brows furrowed.

She chuckled, looked down then answered me, "What? I can't see one of the only people I've grown close to?" She questioned, "Honestly, I came here to see you, and I'm taking a break from all that non sense for a while. I got an apartment and I'm going to stay, unless I'm unwanted." She informed me.

"No! Of course I want you here. It's just not everyday a part of my past comes here to this life." I exclaimed, feeling a little bad for making her feel unwelcomed.

"So have you seen Dyl-"She was cut off again, but not by me. By Nickolas. Thank the gods! He has just saved my life. He put a stack of 5 books on the desk two were thick, and three were thin that I could tell they mostly had pictures in them. He looked up from the first book that was open on top of the other and saw Nudge, a wave of questioning and curiousness filled his feeling.

"Hey" He said while nodding his head, then looked at me, questioning who she was.

"Oh, uh, yeah this is Tiffa-"Stuttering a little bit, I was thinking about what she was going to ask me before Nickolas came.

"Monique." She stated, of course. She changes her name every 5 years, for the fun of it. One time her name was 'Ivy Penelope Alexis Cruz. The only thing she ever kept the same was her last name.

"Yeah, and uh Monique, this Nickolas" I said while chuckling a little bit.

"But you can call me Fang, everybody else does except Maximum here." He stated while sitting in the seat to my left, which made us thigh to thigh.

"Then you can call me Nudge, Max does. I personally don't know why, I mean I never do anything to make her give me that name. Yeah, "She said remembering when I assigned her that name, "I never was called that until I met Max. She started that and then sometimes I even got so caught up with it that I tell people that's my real name, sometimes though, not all the time." I kicked her foot under the table as she finished. She just simply glared at me while she clutched her tibia bone.

"And that's why I call her Nudge, now can we finish this." I said gesturing to the paper.

"Yeah thanks for the help" He said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him; he just smirked and looked back at the book flipping through the pages.

I looked up to see Nudge with her eyebrows raised as if say 'What's going on?' I furrowed my brows together and tilted my head in question. She shook her head saying 'never mind'.

Nickolas and I finished up while Nudge looked through the present books they have, since all she usually reads is in Roman. As it was my turn to work on the paper I heard angry voices with my excelled hearing, I knew it was Nudges voice right away. I sat up a little to see an angry Nudge talking to the librarian that I thought was deaf.

"Uhm, I will be right back" I told Nickolas, as I stood up to see what all the commotion was about. He nodded and slid the paper to himself.

I walked slowly hearing their argument, "Yeah well, what do you know? Apparently nothing since this book is in the fiction section!" Nudge whispered angrily. "Do you even know the meaning of fiction?"

"Listen here, that book is in the fiction section because it's fake. I think you need to work on your vocabulary, not me." The old hag whispered back.

"Well, what makes you think gypsies are fake? Also there are tons, of books that don't belong there! Last time I checked gypsies are real." Nudge stated threw gritted teeth and a determined expression on her beautiful face.

Uh oh. So that's why she's pissed, never mess with Nudge about gypsies. She'll kick your ass.

"What makes you think their real?" The librarian spat at Nudge.

Nudge narrowed her eyes and that's when I decided that things were about to go downhill and I should step in.

"Well if you must know, I-"I covered her mouth before she could say anything else stupid.

"Ha-ha sorry, she was raised by her brother, and you know how they mess with their sisters heads about what's real and what's not." I quickly lied, and dragged Nudge away with my hand still on her mouth until we were in an empty isle. I looked back to see the librarian mumbling to herself.

"Damn it Nudge, what were thinking?" I exclaimed as I faced her with her back towards the librarian, while I was holding her shoulders "Wait, you weren't thinking at all! You were about to expose everything!" I whispered angrily at her.

A guilty look crossed her face, and she looked down at her feet then back up at me, "Well the human's here are so clueless to everything around them, and when I saw that they thought of my culture as fiction that drove me mad! Everything they think that's fake is real, but when I saw that gypsy book in fiction, Ughh! How stupid is that lady! I mean she's like what? 70? She should know what's real!" Nudge blurted out in one breath.

I let my arms drop and let my head fall back and took a deep breath. I looked back at Nudge, and saw how clueless she is to everything here; she doesn't take time to do anything normal.

"Nudge I know that you love being a gypsy but, the present is different than it used to be, you need to try and adapt to it, if you're going to stay here- Wait, you're staying still, right?" I asked.

"Of course, it's just, it's going to be a while until I get used to everything. Wait, can I still do my gypsy spells? Omg, what about my fortune telling? I can't get threw a day without using my magic and forces, I mean it just come naturally!" She blabbed on, "Plus I don't really know how to do anything by hand, I've used my gift to do everything. I've never even learned how to—"She gasped out of her trance when I _accidently_ stepped on her foot.

"Look Nudge just _try_ and be normal, you don't have to do…. whatever it is you do, every hour. Just once in awhile." I told her.

"Well it would be easier if people her weren't so stupid, I mean look at them their all ridicu-"She cut herself off as she stared behind me, I turned around to see a tan boy with light brown hair, in straight jeans that were faded and a blue tee. I looked back at Nudge seeing her gaze at him as he ran his finger along book spines, looking for a certain one.

"Nudge?" I snapped at her face

"Yeah?" She said dazed off still staring at him, and turned her head towards me a few seconds later.

"So what were you saying about everyone here being ridiculous?" I mocked, smirking at her.

"I said that? Well what I meant to say, is that I love to try new things!" She exclaimed. "And I think I'll start with him." She stated and walked off towards the boy. She _accidently_ bumped into him.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm really clumsy!" She said smiling, the boy couldn't help but smile back at her beauty and say it was okay and introduce himself, and I notice he had some sort of piercing, the piercing with one on each side of his bottom lip. Huh, I remember when piercings were used for certain cultures, now their used for style?

I smiled to myself as I saw her work her charm.

I felt breath on my neck, "Will you stop that?" I said, knowing exactly who it was.

"Stop what? Breathing?" He said as I turned to face him. "Thanks for the help and leaving me while you watch your friend hook up with Alex." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I said with an innocent look on my face, he rolled his eyes and handed me my back pack. He adjusted his on his left shoulder.

"Well aren't you going to go find _your_ friend?" I asked when he just stood in front of me staring down at me.

"Iggy? Nope, he said he met up with a hot new girl."I immediately shut down, and glared at nothing particular. Just the thought of him thinking of Ella as _hot_ made me mad. I know it's her cause what other new girls are here.

"Listen here Nick; if Iggy hurts Ella, I hurt him. Understand." I said, with my pointer finger in his face. " And he better understand that too, so tell him." He was surprised at me already knowing who she was.

"Ella? Is that the new girl? How do you know her?" He questioned.

"She's my… uhh…. Cousin. Yeah! Cousin." I said remembering what our excuse was as to why she was here.

"Cool." He said with a shrug, I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

I signed my name on the sign out sheet."Max, guess what?" Nudge said, appearing behind me all of a sudden.

"What?" I said putting the tied pen on the paper and starting heading towards the exit, with Nudge in step with me.

"Well, that boy I was talking to his name is Alex, and he asked me on a date." She said with a smile. I started to smile too, but then she looked at me confused, "What's a date? When he asked I kind of just nodded my head and smiled then he wrote numbers on my hand, "Lifting her hand to show me "and said to call him on Saturday. Does he mean for me to call for his name and he'll appear? Or for me to call his spirit? And why do you keep doing that?"

I face palmed myself during the whole speech once she asked what a date was. "Nudge" I took a deep breath "A date is when someone takes someone else out just to spend time with them and get to know each other better. On Saturday ill just to go where ever you're staying and help you out from there." I said at the doors. "Where are you staying, anyway?"

"Oh there was this big building and I mean _big_, well it said 'Condos for sale'. So just walked in and asked for a room and then they asked for money so I just "tricked" them into thinking I already paid." She said with her fingers doing the quotes sign, "And the room is so awesome, not as good as the queens palace but it's nice. Speaking of the queen, that's so cool how many names she has. I wish I could have a ton of names; well I've _had_ but not have. Hmmm, maybe I should change my name again. Oh I kno—"

_Ring!_

That snapped me out of my trance of ignoring Nudge, "Sorry Nudge, but that's the bell. How about you go to your palace-thingy, and then the queen will change her name. Bye!" I said rushing away not really thinking about what I said. Wait, was she really talking about the queen changing her name?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day went by without any confrontation from Nickolas, I followed him home for awhile then saw that he wasn't doing anything dangerous or life changing so I left back to Dr.M's. As soon as I entered the house I got a big surprise.

"Hey Maxie!" yelled Nudge from the couch. What? What the heck is she doing here?

"Nudge? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked entering the living room.

"Well I ran into Ella, and she said she knew you and invited me over. Have you seen her closet it's like heaven in there, since we're talking about clothes we should go shopping later. Oh and Dr.M was surprised that you have an actual friend. "She said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Uh…ok. You still didn't answer my question." I replied.

Nudge took a deep breath before she answered my question. Oh boy, another rant, great.

"I came to talk to you about Dylan." His name was all she had to say to bring back every horrible memory.

**Ok I feel like this chapter is crap. Well review anyway! And I know who you are that don't review! What do you think happened with her and Dylan?**

**-Kaliheart**


End file.
